The protection of device and data integrity has become essential as common interactions are increasingly performed via electronic communication. For example, users may execute data and financial transactions, business-related transactions, etc. utilizing electronic communication.
In these interactions confidential information may be transmitted to other devices in a network such as a global area network (GAN), a wide area network (WAN) like the Internet, a local area network (LAN). Confidential information may also be received from other devices in a network and stored on a user's device. As a result, devices may comprise confidential information for the user of the device and possibly other users. Over time the confidential information may grow to include personal identification data, medical/health data, financial data, residence data, account numbers, passwords, professional information such as registration/license data, office location, contact data, client data, etc. Certain attackers having possibly malicious intent (e.g., hackers) may desire to obtain this type of information to utilize for their own benefit, sell to others, etc.
This increasing threat to device and data integrity has driven equipment manufacturers, software developers, etc. to improve security. As new protections emerge, hackers have devised creative ways to overcome them. As a result, designers are constantly seeking more impregnable forms of security. Biometrics is one form of security that is difficult to fool (e.g., spoof) because the security is based on sensing characteristics of a user's body to generate sensor data each time the user desires access to secure resources. Examples of biometric-based security may include, but are not limited to, fingerprint scanning, retina scanning, iris recognition, ear recognition, face recognition, vein mapping, voice detection, etc. In an example of operation, approved users may record biometric data, and each time the user desires to access a secured resource new biometric data may be captured from the user to compare to the previous sample. Conceptually speaking, biometric identification and access control may appear to be secure, but hackers are continually devising ways to overcome the access control system at various vulnerable points occurring between the initial biometric data capture operation and the final determination to grant access.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.